fangame_popgoesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 5
Noc 5 - piąta grywalna noc w Popgoes'ie. Jest uważana trudną, ponieważ wszystkie animatroniki są dość aktywne, a szczególnie Popgoes. Połączenie telefoniczne Opcja 1: Co ludzie mówią o mordercy? People online? Well, the whole series of events has became a big topic of discussion for people interested in that kind of thing. Real life mysteries and stuff. The murders of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza was such a diverse and confusing situation at the time that, people are still finding clues and making stories about it to this day! Now even an amusement park attraction was centred around it. The main theory surrounding this guy was that he was a mental patient on the loose. Stabbed kids with a cake knife or something. It technically can make sense, but it’s pretty boring. I love a good horror story and that’s not how you tell one, know what I mean? They found something like, 20 kids stuffed in the suits over the span of the company’s run which is... crazy. One is crazy, I know, but 20 is just... why? There has to be a reason for that, more than he was a mental patient. Also yeah, they thought he was purple. Someone found a drawing that a child had done at one of the pizzerias, which showed a purple figure in the background. I’m pretty sure that was the only evidence for that, but it was enough for me, And, uh, you know, the rest of the theorists. I really don’t delve too deep into this kind of thing. Okay, well, that’s it for today. See you again tomorrow. Opcja 2: Jaki jest twój kontakt z Freddy Fazbear's? Opcja 3: Co to jest WeaselWare? Oh, right. I forgot to talk about one of the most important things that keeps this place running. So, WeaselWare is an operating system, again, created by myself. It's a very simple, very nifty system. It links almost all of the machines in this place. If you have access to it, you can control almost every function or other things wirelessly. Cameras, vents, printers, even Popgoes himself. It’s a reprogrammed version of something else I used to work on. Originally I used it to track investigations of DNA around the world. I made it to find one person in particular. I mean, it worked. Anyway, that turned out to be illegal, which I understand but, thankfully I wasn’t sent to prison, they just told me to stop using it. So yeah, it was changed to run a pizzeria instead. I mean, of course, in its current state, there are some locked features. I can’t let a kid mess around with one of the characters. I’m the only one who gets full access. But, again, if you show some substantial effort, maybe I’ll give you some more freedom to mess around with your phone. Maybe, you’d like to print yourself some figurines? Well, we’ll see about that soon. Goodnight, kid. Wskazówki ........................................... Strategia ............................................ Kategoria:Noc Fabularna Kategoria:Noce